


i know how it ends

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a song, Dave has a crush on karkat but is too much of a wuss to even talk to him, Drabble, M/M, dave is the only one who gets a tag this time heehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider, and you have a crush on Karkat Vantas.He doesn't know you exist, though.--inspired by the song "i know how it ends" by samsa





	i know how it ends

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy whats this its actually posted before midnight woot woot

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have a crush on Karkat Vantas. The two of you aren’t even friends, you don’t hang out, you don’t talk to each other, but you know enough about him to know that you really, really like him. You don’t eavesdrop necessarily, he’s just really loud so it’s easy to hear his conversations. 

He doesn’t know you exist, though. You really wish you could ask him out, or try and get his number, or even just talk to him, but there’s something holding you back. You don’t know what it is, but you just can’t. Maybe you don’t really want to admit to yourself how bad you’ve got it for him. You don’t know. 

All of your friends think you should just go for it, even the ones who don’t know that you’re bi like to joke that the two of you would make a good couple. Rose has teased you relentlessly since you told her about your feelings for him. You think she might be part of the reason that all of your friends tease you about it. 

You like to wonder what it would be like, to be with him. To hold his hand, or to cuddle with him, or to just be able to be around him whenever you pleased and know that he’s yours. You often catch yourself daydreaming in your classes. 

But still, you don’t say anything. You just observe, watching from a distance, wondering and wanting for something that you’re sure won’t ever happen. You wish he would notice you or talk to you, but you know that you yourself are a good part of the reason why he doesn’t, because you’re too much of a coward to just go talk to him. 

And so, you remain, wishing you could build up courage that you won’t even let yourself have, and waiting for opportunities that you already know you’re going to let go to waste, and always telling yourself _next time, next time._

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i win at life because i got a cute boys snapchat today
> 
> anyway  
> thanks for reading! my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
